Sketch Book
by Lordofthepotterlockians
Summary: Drarry fanfiction from the Harry Potter series.
1. Chapter 1

There he was, walking down the corridor like he did every day, his green eyes flickered to each person he passes, a smile forming at the corner of his mouth occasionally. He walked towards the place that Draco was standing and the blond haired boy turned around, panicked and walked into the wall…

"Smooth one Malfoy…" Harry Potter Sniggered as he walked past him and shot a smug glance in his direction, he probably meant no harm... Draco's cheeks flushed the colour of Harry's house robes. He tried mumbling something as a comeback but it was either ignored or wasn't heard. He watched Harry walk to the end of the corridor, students parted to let him through like some kind of god, and he turn the corner before Draco let out a deep sigh and slumped up against the wall behind him. His head leaned back and he closed his eyes thinking of the countless time he had messed up in front of him, too many to remember.

The corridor emptied, leaving Draco to my own self-inflicting thoughts. His perfectly sculpted body filtered through his mind like an ocean filling a lake. Draco can always tell who he is by the way he walks, his hair blown by the wind, barely changed from its perfectly unkempt state, it seems to just grow outwards, what he wouldn't give to run his fingers through that wild mane…

Draco's daydreams were abruptly stopped as he heard footsteps coming down the hall, _her_ calling his name.

"Draco! There you are! I was worried about you!" Pansy Parkinson squeaked in her unnaturally high pitched voice.

"Oh yeah, I erm, I was just skipping lessons, I only missed Muggle Studies and who would want to go to that anyway?" he replied dismissively. "You're so funny Draco!" she proceeded to laugh in a wild and slightly manic way before Draco desperately interrupted and suggested that they should go down to the common room, to which she hastily agreed. Urgh she was so annoying! He trudged after her, his sighs apparently ignored.

"You seem a little down…" she stated when Draco thought he was almost free from her grasp, "are you ok?" she looked into his eyes and he reluctantly looked back to find her eyes wide and she was pouting slightly like a puppy.

Draco repressed a laugh and ended up snorting something along the lines of "Yeah I'm fine…"

"Oh, it's just, you aren't talking to me much anymore…" YEAH! Because you are the most irritating person in this bloody school!

"Oh erm…" he mumbled

"Are you annoyed with me?" she asked in what she probably thought was a sweet baby voice but came out sounding like she was a demon kitten from another world. Draco's suppressing of a laugh was not quite as successful and he choked up on my words.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry! Don't cry!" she launched herself at him unexpectedly and he almost fell over under her full weight that had suddenly been sprung on to him. "It's ok, I'm here" she cooed whist stroking his light hair. Draco's laughs were barely contained and came out as coughs and splutters as he tried, and failed, to control himself.

"Ssshhh, it's ok…" she was choking him in a full embrace as his tears of laughter streamed down his face, she mistook them for sadness but how very wrong she was…


	2. Chapter 2

"I shall be putting you into partners today" Snape announced as he strode into the dungeon.

"Line up, quickly now! We don't have all day!" He then proceeded to point people onto different desks, I was sure he would partner me with Crabbe, Goyle or Pansy who, as I turned around, was grinning at me like a Cheshire cat who just drunk a gallon of Alihotsy draft. I was his favourite student after all

"Malfoy, you will be next to Potter" a smirk formed on his face.

"What?" I thought I had misheard him; I was distracted when my heart skipped a beat at the mere mention of his name.

"Next to Potter, I didn't know you were as slow as your two hit men over there." Snape gestured toward Crabbe and Goyle who were flicking bogies in Hermione's general direction then laughing hysterically and mumbling in their own deep, incomprehensible language.

"I don't want to have to tell you again, Malfoy." He drawled threateningly. I scowled at him and he returned it with "Detention."

I slumped into my seat, trying to seem like I hated the new arrangement however inside my heart was doing some kind of backflip as I felt Harry's breath faintly on my arm.

"Today we will be studying the laugh inducing potion so get out your books and turn to page 83." Snape turned around to write on the blackboard, his long black cape billowed as he spun and it like a wave washing up onto the shore, faded abruptly into just slight twitches in movement as he wrote.

"Now collect your ingredients quickly."

The scraping of stools along the uneven stone floor screeched through the room.

"I'll get equipment, you get ingredients" said a voice from next to me, it took me a moment to register and was about to respond, I turned around and Harry was already digging through the equipment on the other side of the dungeon.

"Malfoy, you're really not awake this morning are you?" Snape jeered in my ear "Wake. Up." He said menacingly as he glared at me. I muttered under my breath as I walked up to the store cupboard, crammed with students and let out a groan as I fought my way through the rabble of Muggle borns and half-bloods.

I grabbed the ingredients that we needed and headed back to my table, thinking of all the possible scenarios that could occur between Harry and I, most ending in some kind of passionate show of affection, as if that would ever happen…

I reached my desk to an unexpected burst out from Harry, burning a heart in my fantasies.

"You forgot the wormwood you idiot!" At first I was taken aback by the way he said this, especially considering he was completely different in my head.

"If you want the wormwood then get it yourself," I replied calmly back to him. I knew that if I replied calmly it would drive him insane and I couldn't have anyone in the school thinking that I would even think about showing affection to such a dirty, poor, orphaned wizard. More like a squib with the way he acts, or even a Muggle, just because he defeated the dark lord, who was actually there to see it? The spell probably just hit his poor mother…

"Fine, I will then." He said determinedly through gritted teeth. He stormed off leaving me on my own next to the old wooden desk, covered in scribbles about Mudblood and Snape's abnormally large nose. None of which seemed to amuse me today, the feeling of joy deflated into a tight knot of guilt. I slumped down into my seat like I didn't care. Harry came back, glaring at me; I thought about him so much that I forgot how much he hated me.

"We should start the potion…" I suggested, trying to get rid of the empty feeling inside me.

He nodded in agreement but said nothing. We were halfway through the potion when Pansy comes over to see what we were doing. She flicked her greasy, limp hair in a bid for my attention, I ignored it, so she should be used to that by now.

"How's it going then Draco?" she inquired as she stood purposefully between me and Harry, and for once I was thankful for something she was doing. I could no longer see his face carved into the scowl he wore too often.

"Yeah, its ok I guess" I replied casually

"Enjoying a little chat are we?" Snape scoffed from right behind me, "dear, dear Malfoy, work is really slacking…" I glared at him with a pure hatred rising up inside me; he used to be my favourite teacher. I went through, in my head, all the things that could have caused this sudden dislike.

"I'm afraid your little girlfriend will have to go back to her own desk." He said threateningly as his glaring eyes met hers, they stood silently for a few seconds until Pansy accepted defeat and stalked off back to her own disastrous potion. A smirk formed momentarily in the corner of Snape's crooked, thin lipped mouth. He surveyed our potion and with a flick of his wand it vanished.

"Very disappointing, really, I hate to take points from my own house but, given the circumstances… It seems highly appropriate." The cold eyes seemed lighter as he said this causing me to doubt everything he has ever said, he didn't like me at all. The lesson was over and Harry had left the second it finished, desperate to get away from me. I left quickly to avoid Pansy sympathising over me, again.


	3. Chapter 3

As I lay in bed that night the guilt overcame me like a wave, I quickly looked up to check the rest of my dorm was sound asleep. I pulled shut the green, velvet curtains, leaving me alone in a pitch dark silence. I twisted my body round under the sheet and buried my face in the pillow, a lump started rising up in my throat as I thought about him and as I thought about all the times I've been so horrible to him and he has put up with me for so long. My eyes watered slightly as I begged myself not to give in to the overwhelming emotion. There was a numbness inside of me that shatters into a million pieces whenever I think of him and whenever I think of the way his hair is always a mess, I try my best to look good for him but all he ever does is flounce around with that Hermione granger and the ginger one with too many siblings. Slowly a tear rolled across the bridge of my nose and landed on my ruffled pillow, then more ran down my cheeks draining my heart of all the feelings that have built up, all the times I've wanted to scream and cry, all seeped out. I collapsed onto my ever dampening pillow, restraining the whimpers I needed so badly to let out. I thought of all the times someone has kicked me to the dirt and I would just reply with some stupid comeback which I probably thought was witty at the time. I thought of all the times my father had pressured me into doing things I never ever wanted to do. And I thought about Harry, and all the countless times I had been cruel to him and regretted every syllable and every word spoken badly behind his back. Until now, I never knew how unbearable I was; I had never registered that other people could be affected or how any of them could have possibly been hurt by everything I say. But I know I can change, all the pressure to remain this person, I can get rid of it. I can easily just start again. My eyes became heavy and dry and the final tears were soaked up by the damp pillow. I had no idea what time it was or how long I had been crying for. I quickly wiped my eyes vigorously and flipped the pillow over to the dry side, no one must ever know. I pulled back the curtain and early morning bled through the small window at the very top of the room, looking around, I could see that everyone was still asleep so I got up swiftly and put on my robes, before heading out the door I looked back to make sure it was completely unnoticeable that I had been crying at all. Satisfied that no one would know, I headed down to breakfast with an empty and heavy heart.


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Hall was almost empty apart from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team who had got up early for practise and a few students dotted around. The team hushed as I entered and almost everyone looked up from their plates to watch me sit down. Could they see that I had been crying? Once everyone had returned to their food, the team talking in hushed whispers, I quickly wiped my eyes to make sure it wasn't obvious. I look up the table and realised it was empty, looked the other way and almost had a heart attack. Pansy Parkinson was barely ten centimetres from my face, when did she get there?! How did I not hear her, the only noise was coming from the Ravenclaw table but they were keen not to be overheard.

"Hello Draco…" she whispered, supposedly seductively as she leaned into my face, or at least is far as I allowed. Her warm breath felt hot and clammy against my skin and her mousy brown hair tickled my cheek.

"Erm, hiya." I shifted away from her and stretched my elbow on the table between us. I glanced up to find her grinning at me. "You alright?" I asked desperately in a bid to stop her from giving me nightmares with such a terrifying smile.

"Oh I'm fine, what about you?" she replied quickly and eagerly.

"I'm alright." I looked around the slowly filling room to see if there was anyone that could help me, Blaise Zabini walked in with his usual strut, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. I caught his eyes and indicated to him to come and sit with me. He knew what to do and ushered the followers to sit either side of us, separating me and pansy by two people. I thanked him with a nod, he knew all about my problems with the crazy girl and to be honest she was slightly obsessed with him too.

"Ooh!" She squealed "Hi Blaise" she giggled and the smile from every child's nightmare broke loose once more, she played with her hair and eyed Blaise with a horrifying hunger in her eyes. He turned back to face me with widened eyes and I suppressed a laugh. Crabbe and Goyle did their job, observing the rest of the hall, making sure no one dared to threaten us. I took food from the plates and began to eat. I hadn't realised how hungry I was, Blaise was talking mindlessly about his family problems, but I was only half listening. I looked up and the crowded hall to see Harry walk in with Granger and Weasley. It felt like someone had stabbed me then twisted the knife causing all the breath to leave my body as I sat; transfixed by the way he walked down the hall. I tore my gaze away to check if Blaise had seen me staring but just as I had suspected, he was still rambling on about god knows what.

"I'm going back to the common room" I almost shouted over the rabble of the hall, he nodded and I stood up, Crabbe moved in on my place and began discussing the latest brand of stink bombs with Goyle, Blaise stuck in the middle of the two morons, his brooding glare settled roughly over the other house tables as he ate his food slowly. I turned and left the Great Hall and headed to the dungeon and the common room, the breath still barely recovering from Harry's brutal knife assault. How could he tell him how he felt?


	5. Chapter 5

A letter, it was so simple. He would send an anonymous letter to Harry; the owl post came tomorrow morning it would be easy to just get a letter up into the Owlery as soon as possible. He would have to change his writing in case anyone recognised it but it would be easy to sneak up there later. Draco sat up and looked around at his dorm, they were all still asleep. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and headed down to the library to write the letter. As he trekked through the castle he didn't see anyone so it must still be early in the morning. The only sound were the echoes of his footsteps, moving briskly towards the library and in the distance, the hysterical cackles of peeves the poltergeist, probably destroyed something belonging to Filch by the sounds of it. The library only contained a few 7th years revising for N.E.W.T.s so no one saw Draco walk in and sit in the corner, next to an old wooden bookcase filled with dust-covered books about goblins and trolls. He bent his head over the parchment and started to write.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know how to say this but I really__ like you. You don't know  
who I am at the moment but hopefully you will soon. I think about you  
__a lot and I think you have the most beautiful green eyes in the  
school. I hope you can understand that we can't be together at the  
moment and definitely not publicly because my father would kill me.  
I love the way your hair is a mess, in a good way, it is so dark and even though  
it is a mess, I wouldn't want you to change it ever. I think we should meet  
in secret and then you can see who I am._

_From_

_Anonymous x_

That should work. Draco folded the letter and sealed it with wax. He breathed out heavily and looked around the library; a few more people had entered and were working silently around the scattered tables. Madam Pince snapped at some chattering 1st years who were discussing the Quidditch game next month. Draco hadn't been to the recent Quidditch practise and it reminded him that Slytherin had booked the pitch for today. He groaned and leaned back in his chair, his shining blonde hair, reflecting the cold morning sunlight from the window. He stood up and his chair scraped along the floor causing a few heads to turn in his direction. He spun towards the library door and almost jumped backwards, Madam Pince was standing in front of him, glaring into his light blue eyes.

"Out!" She barked as she ushered Draco through the door menacingly. He could hear some students sniggering at him as he left he shut the door noticeably loudly and he heard Madam Pince muttering from the other side of the door the snapping at the students. Draco smiled to himself; he put the sealed letter into his pocket and began towards the long climb up to the Hogwarts Owlery.

There was no-one in the tower when he reached it, slightly out of breath but the rush of adrenaline was pounding in his head. He chose a school owl and attached the letter to its leg with the name Harry Potter scrawled on it. The owl hopped along the perch and nipped at Draco's finger, he cursed under his breath then left with high hopes to breakfast, and if he sat in the right place he would be able to see Harry opening the letter…

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the great hall chatting, the room was almost full and Draco could only just about see them walking to their usual spot. Harry laughed at a joke that George just told; he sometimes wished that he could have been put into Gryffindor, just so he could have been friends with them. They always seemed to be having fun and talking, the Slytherin table was full of people muttering to each other in low tones that were unconceivable from little over one metre away, let alone another table. His entire table seemed to be shrouded in darkness of the student's hushed voices and dark green robes. Draco looked out across the hall again to see all the other tales talking loudly and laughing, except maybe the Ravenclaw table that weren't quite as energetic but easily beat this table any day. Dumbledore stood up and smiled at all the students; he could be so horribly affectionate sometimes. The hall fell close to silent, a few scattered groups around the hall continued discussions quietly.

"Good Morning," he smiled broadly again "No announcements today except a reminder from Snape that the Quidditch pitch is booked for a practise at 11am this morning. The owl post will arrive promptly." He finished speaking and sat down; the hall was once again an uproar of talk as owl swooped in from the windows carrying letters and packages. Draco desperately looked out for the brown owl that held his letter to Harry but he couldn't see it, straining his neck he saw Hermione hand Harry a letter, his letter. His heart started beating faster and a sense of dread descended on him, what if someone recognised the handwriting? Harry scanned the letter then handed it to Ron who read it slower.

"Nice one mate!" he said, slapping Harry on the back although Draco was out of earshot due to a rabble on the Hufflepuff table over god knows what. Hermione grabbed the letter lying on the table in front of Ron and examined it quickly.

"Do either of you recognise this handwriting?" she asked, looking back and forth from the two boys. "I'm sure I could find a spell to work out who wrote this…" she placed the letter in front of her then dived under the table, searching her bag for the appropriate book. "Hmmm, this one might work to see if there is any hidden writing, _Aparecium" _a purple light appeared at the tip of her wand but revealed nothing on the paper. "Well there's no invisible ink…" she dived under the table again and Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "Aha, _Specialis Revelio. _Well it has no magical properties…" Hermione continued to leaf through a book of charms. "Nope, I can't find anything, unless anyone comes forward or someone recognises the hand writing then you aren't going to find out who wrote this Harry." She stated with her usual manner. Draco still couldn't hear what was going on but was happy with their reaction that they hadn't worked out that it was him. A lot of people were getting up to leave so Draco grabbed his bag and decided to go to Quidditch practise.


	6. Chapter 6

What Draco didn't know was that Hermione agreed with harry that they would send a letter back to the anonymous sender; maybe if Draco had known that then he wouldn't have played so terribly at the Quidditch practise.

The Gryffindor common room all knew about the letter and were all very eager to find out who sent it, no-one every even thought of suspecting Draco but he would have been happy with that. Harry had read and re-read the letter many times and still had absolutely no idea who sent him that letter. He really wanted to know… maybe he should ask around? What about Cho? There was a rumour that she liked him a while ago… what if it was just a joke? Harry had had enough disappointment in his life already. If it was a joke then it was almost certainly a Slytherin, no-one else would have been so cruel, but the letter seemed so genuine… harry had narrowed it down to, if it was genuine, someone in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and, if it was a joke, Slytherin. Draco and his gang to be more precise, they had never liked him from the moment they met. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Draco; his family didn't exactly have a great history… that wasn't his fault.

Draco kicked his trunk when he reached his dormitory, how could he have been so stupid?! Harry would never like him like that. The news of the letter had spread quickly and all his friends just laughed at how silly and girlish it all was… he collapsed on his bed laying on his back to look at the dark wood above. He was so deep in thought, imagining all the possibilities that could happen he slowly drifted to sleep…

_There was harry, he stood in the centre of the Quidditch pitch and he was cheered by every student in the school, his smile spread wide over his face as he surveyed the crowd. His eyes found what they were looking for and he beckoned them over with a quick wink. Draco stood up and walked onto the pitch, welcomed by more applause from the audience. Slowly the walked toward each other, their eyes were locked and Draco's heart was beating so fast, it threatened to explode out of his chest. They reached each other and the crowd erupted into a wild roar but all Draco could think of was the beautiful messy haired boy in front of him._

"_Hello gorgeous" said harry with a suggestive wink. Draco smiled and he felt happier than he had felt in a very long time. There was an overwhelming sensation in his chest that just wanted desperately to break free. Harry's hand brushed back Draco's hair and kissed him gently on the head. They couldn't hear the crowd anymore, the only important things in the world right now were each other and nothing else mattered. Draco looked at harry and took in his beautiful green eyes, staring back at him. His eyes closed and harry leaned in to kiss Draco. His heart felt like it had melted the moment their lips touched. His hand brushed through Draco's light hair before trailing down to stroke his cheek. Harry laughed playfully because he knew that he was Draco's first kiss…_

"_I love you" whispered harry into his ear and Draco smiled like the Cheshire cat and replied,_

"_I love you too"_

"Who are you talking to?" demanded a voice, back in the real world, Pansy. He realised that it was all just a dream and almost broke down in tears but decided to take it out on pansy instead.

"I wasn't talking to anyone." He snapped menacingly at her as he swung his legs onto the stone floor beside his bed.

"Yes you were, don't lie I heard you." She crossed her arms and glared at Draco.

"What did I say then?" he challenged,

"You said I lov-"her face softened and she smiled, "OH Draco! I love you too!" she leapt onto him in a rough embrace. He was so taken aback he didn't answer. How the hell did she get to that conclusion?! At least he knew for sure that his suspicions about her were true. As much as she annoyed him, he really didn't have the heart to tell her that she was wrong but he had to say something.

"Pansy, look I-" he started but she placed a finger on his lips

"Shh I know we've both wanted this for a long time, but we should start slowly…" she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pansy rested her head on Draco's shoulder as he tried desperately to make sense of this bizarre situation. She jumped up and said in a very high pitched, excited voice "Draco, I love you!" she then launched herself beck on top of him, he was trapped.

Most unfortunately Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle decided to walk in at that moment. They almost broke down laughing, mainly from shock.

"Sorry mate!" Blaise said between laughs.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" I tried hard to make them understand that I did not even slightly want this, That just made them laugh even more.

"It finally happened!" pansy jumped back up and grinned at them with a scary eagerness. "we're going out now!" she turned and smiled at Draco, who was hitting his head repeatedly on the bed, please could this be the dream instead.


	7. Chapter 7

News of the Pansy and Draco relationship had spread throughout the school; even Snape had smirked at him in the corridor while Pansy clung like a monkey to his arm. There was no way Harry would ever take him seriously and the commotion over the letter had almost completely died down, he and Pansy were the talk of the school now. Draco still tried and tried to convince everyone that they were not a 'thing' or a 'couple' and that in fact he really despised her… unfortunately the little brat, Creevey in the year below, had taken some photos and given them to Rita Skeeter from the daily prophet. He had met her at the three broomsticks. If his father heard about this he might just find a small hole somewhere and die. His life was turning into a living hell; Pansy was constantly sneaking into his room at night, much to Blaise's amusement, and then curling up next to Draco. He always just got up and slept in the common room. How on earth could he make her see that he was not interested at all?! But she obviously doesn't pick up on subtle hints or him saying directly to her face 'I'm not interested in you.' She took it as a sign of his commitment. Draco tried frantically to escape her grasp, but that was exceedingly difficult considering the fact that they had all the same classes. He walked down the corridor with a grim expression covering his face, Pansy was holding his hand. He disliked physical contact, especially if it was from her. They were headed for Snape's classroom and he looked forward to an hour of Snape subtly mocking him with cruel glances and gestures shot in his direction, at least Harry would be there.

They reached the door to the potions room and the class was still bustling outside because Snape had not arrived. Draco shook Pansy off of him and made a quick getaway towards Crabbe and Goyle. They were standing behind Harry, Ron and Hermione and Draco quickly beat off a smile that spread instantly across his face at the sight of Potter.

"Oh god, Pansy is a nightmare" he moaned as he approached the two huge boys. They both made an indecipherable grunt of supposedly agreement.

"Well girls are really all the same…" Draco leaned casually against the wall, facing away from Harry "all they ever talk about is what they want! How has she not realised that I hate her?!" he asked his henchmen desperately. They made another grunt then returned to their statue positions.

"Girls are not all the same! He such an arrogant, stuck-up little-"

"Hermione! He'll hear you!" Ron cut off her muttering but Draco had already heard and spun quickly on his heel. His face was inches from Harry's; he stepped back quickly and looked at Ron and Hermione. She wore a furious expression and was not trying to hide it in the slightest whereas Ron had his hands deep in his pockets and was looking at the increasingly fascinating floor.

"What did you call me?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm and threatening. It came out as more of a plea. A couple of other Slytherins slightly further away from their group sniggered and it was then he discovered that a few people had turned round to watch.

"well, before Ron interrupted I was going to call you an arrogant, stuck-" she was cut off again.

"Hermione, just leave it will you?!" it was Harry this time, Draco's cheeks flushed at the mere sound of his voice. He had to say something, now.

"Oh so you want to tell me what you think of me instead?" he faced Harry again and it took every ounce of strength he had not to kiss him there and then. Harry glanced around and realised that everyone, except Pansy and her clearly irritated friend, had turned to watch him and Draco.

"Well?" Draco challenged, he took a slight step forward and could smell Harry, he attempted to keep all expression off his face when Harry looked directly into his eyes. It seemed like an eternity before Ron butted in, yet again, and pulled Harry away.

"He's not worth it." He mumbled into Harry's ear. Draco was close to furious when Snape appeared at the door and ushered them all in. it felt like he was staring into the deep green eyes for hours but it was still not long enough. He yearned for more of Harry and the small dispute today had only increased his longing of Harry's skin on his.

They had all taken places at their seats; somehow pansy had managed to get next to him so he scowled at her. She was, as she always is, oblivious to everything apart from her magical, rainbow view of the world and didn't notice. Draco daydreamed about violently slaughtering his girlfriend when Snape cut through his visions and told everyone to collect their equipment and ingredients.

"I'll go this way!" pansy smiled at Draco then waltzed off in search of a decent cauldron. He slumped over to the commotion that was the ingredients cupboard and pushed his way through carelessly. Before he knew it the commotion turned into a riot and there were jars flying all over his head and someone pushed him out of the door onto another student. It was Harry. His green eyes enchanted Draco as they lay on the floor. Harry was stuck under his body but made no attempt to free himself they both just lay there, looking into each other's eyes before Draco could take it no longer and kissed him, lightly on the lips. He regretted it the moment he thought it and quickly got up and turned away, embarrassed beyond belief. Harry was still on the floor, looking very confused, and leaning on his hands as he looked up at Draco who attempted, and failed, to avoid eye contact.

"I fell, someone pushed me" he blurted out "don't get the wrong idea potter." He snarled and regretted that instantly as well. Harry looked hurt but he stood up and brushed himself off.

"yeah I know." He turned back to his desk and they didn't speak again. It wasn't until later on that Draco realised that harry had kissed him back.


	8. Chapter 8

Seeing Harry around school was increasingly difficult, he always turned the other way, desperate to avoid any sort of eye contact and it was slowly getting to Draco, not that he let it show. He'd already made that mistake once and it seemed as though all chances of any sort of relationship with him had gone straight out the window and was near impossible. Luckily for both of them no-one had seen the kiss, or in fact, seen them lying on top of each other as they were all too busy fighting over ingredients.

Draco spent as much time as he could alone outside by the lake, in the library or his dorm room being careful to completely avoid pansy at all costs. He had lost count of the number of times he told her they weren't together or they were breaking up she was completely oblivious so he'd given up trying. Now he planned murder in his head to pass the time.

Breakfast was a drag, he hadn't been sleeping at all since the thing with Harry in potions and any sleep he did get was rudely interrupted by his small, mousy haired stalker going by the name of Pansy Parkinson. The Quidditch match was tomorrow and he was seriously considering bailing out to Madam Pomfrey in the morning. The owls came in through the window taking Draco by surprise, the chattering around the room increased in volume when letters from their parents arrived. Draco never got anything like that form his parents; no-one in his family was really the 'family' type.

An owl dropped a letter right in front of him, into his bowl of cereal and Draco almost jumped with fright. He could tell by the handwriting that it had been written in a rush, his name haphazardly scrawled on the back of the un-neatly folded letter. He opened it slowly, his heart hammering in his head.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know it was you who sent the letter, I won't tell anyone._

_Harry x_

Draco almost screamed with excitement but was forced to settle with a small squeak and a grin wider that the Cheshire cat's, he wanted to jump up and just hug harry there and then. Draco looked up to see harry smiling meekly at him before making sure that he'd got it right he turned back to Ron and Hermione as if nothing had happened. He read the letter again and again and was internally screaming at how exciting this was that he forgot that he was so tired. Pansy still hadn't turned up, thank god, so Draco made a quick escape to the owlery to reply to Harry's letter.

He climbed the stairs quickly taking two steps at a time he reached the top and wasn't breathless in the slightest. The adrenaline was back and better than ever he pulled piece of parchment from his pocket and leaned against the wall to write.

_Dear Harry, _

_Do you feel the same way about me as I do about you? I know that when I  
kissed you, it was probably surprising; it just felt like I should do something  
at that moment. I know it made things even more awkward between us so  
I'm sorry. Thank you for not saying anything about it and I won't either._

_Draco x_

He scrawled harry on the back of the letter and folded it, he could feel an overwhelming pulse all over his body, his blood full of adrenaline threatening to blow up his head. Draco let out a long breath and realised that he hadn't stopped grinning since he read the letter for the first time. Maybe he should keep the letter he'd just wrote in case someone comes up here and sees it…

"You don't need to send that to me, I already know what's written on it." Said a voice from the doorway, It was harry. His black hair was dark and messy as usual and Draco couldn't help but stop breathing for the second his heart skipped a beat. "Hello," harry shot a shy grin at him and laughed. He couldn't speak, he was so shocked that his dreams were actually coming true, the boy he liked was standing in front of him and he looked so perfect with the natural morning light filling the owlery and reflecting beautifully off of his green eyes and pale skin.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was taken by surprise, he was sure that he had been alone, when did Harry get there? And how did he do it so silently?

"Did you follow me up here?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I saw you leave the table after you got my letter so I left too." Draco smiled at the thought of Harry actually wanting to talk to him. They stood there, staring at each other for a few moments.

"Here." Draco took the letter out of his pocket and gave it to Harry. He scanned over it quickly then looked back up to the blonde boy standing before him.

"Yes, I feel the same way." He was smiling because he truly meant it, "I didn't realise I felt like this until you kissed me, it was just so…" Harry trailed off as he grinned at Draco who was smiling back at him, his eyes were shining with tears that he wanted to shed he couldn't remember ever feeling this happy.

Harry took a step forward so their toes were touching, he never broke eye contact. He lifted his hand to Draco's face, closed his eyes and from the second their lips touched both hearts had exploded with joy due to long awaited longing. Harry's hand slid through Draco's hair like silk. Draco's hands wrapped around Harry's waist and pulled him gently closer. They were locked in an embrace, their senses where overwhelmed as both never knew that they could feel this way… Draco's cheeks were dampening from tears that he couldn't hold back any longer and both boys were grinning madly between each touch.

They were losing breath and all they wanted to do was desperately tear each other's clothes off, but someone could come up the stairs at any moment so Draco and Harry were forced to restrict themselves. Draco's hand slid under Harry's shirt, he felt the warmth of his skin. Harry leaned down and kissed his neck, the veins pumping hard and fast from lack of breath and adrenaline. Nothing like this had ever happened to either of them, Harry had even thought that he may fancy Cho! Now he knew with 100% certainty he was completely wrong, all he wanted was Draco.

After what seemed like a lifetime they broke apart, both of them breathing heavily Draco had stopped crying and his eyes were unfocused, they moved slowly to meet Harry's who was amused at Draco's expression.

"You're grinning like a fool" Harry laughed at Draco who stood like he was in an insane daydream.

"Yeah… I'm… that was… I don't know what to say, this probably sound crazy but I've thought about different conversations of this moment in my head, I had it all planned out but here I am… speechless."

"Haha, I feel the same… Before now you were just a dream while I watched from a safe place at the back of the room…" he moved in and kissed Draco lightly on his head then smiled and leaned carefully on his shoulder with his arms wrapped tightly round his neck. Draco slipped his arms round his waist and rested his own head on Harry's.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked the room became slightly tenser.

"I don't know… oh god and Pansy…" Draco did not need that reminder.

"We're not going out, me and pansy… I've tried telling her but the bitch won't listen." Harry laughed at the way Draco had said that, for all the Gryffindor's heard, he and Pansy were 'madly in love' according to gossip.

"We can't tell anyone about us," Harry stated determinedly "not yet, I'm not ready for that." He stood back up facing Draco and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm going now…" he pulled away and Draco felt heat leave him that had been radiating from Harry's body. He opened his eyes and he was gone, it felt like it was just a dream but knew it wasn't because it all felt very, very real.


	10. Chapter 10

Pansy was chattering away obliviously next to Draco, he was getting so irritated by her constant attention seeking. He had to break up with her.

"Pansy I-"

"Oh don't worry Draco, you don't need to say anything!" she giggled then continued her talk about fluffy pink things or whatever, Draco didn't care.

"No, seriously, Pansy we need to talk."

"Draco, seriously, we talk ALL the time!" she smiled at him before attempting to kiss him but was blocked by a swift arm to the face attack by Draco. She just laughed hysterically like it was some kind of accident; a few people turned and looked. This was the last thing he needed, a load of people looking at them as he broke up with her for the billionth time this week, but of course she never noticed. "Hehe, oh we are funny Draco!" she exclaimed as she sat up and wiped her skirt to rid it of the dust gathered from the cold tone floor.

"You know, Draco, I think that the Quidditch match later will be spectacular, well you know I'm not really into that sort of thing but I thought it would be ever so romantic if you-" she was cut off abruptly from her bizarre fantasies-

"PANSY! I DON'T LIKE YOU! I DO NOT WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND AND I NEVER DID, EVEN IF YOU STOPPED TALKING ALL THE TIME ABOUT NONSENSE I STILL WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"But Draco darling-"most of the students in the hall had turned to look at the commotion at the Slytherin table.

"NO! I'M NOT YOUR DARLING"

"But I thought we were in love?!"

"HAHA NO PANSY! I WAS NEVER IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU JUST TOOK IT COMPLETELY THE WRONG WAY AND I HAVE BEEN TRYING SO, SO HARD TO BREAK UP WITH YOU BUT YOU DON'T BLOODY LISTEN!"

"No Draco, you listen here. You can't do this to me, not here, not now."

"OH YES I BLOODY CAN! YOU JUST WATCH ME, READ MY LIPS: I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU. THERE I SAID IT, WE ARE DONE."

The entire hall was close to silent as they watched the drama unfold before them, every student excitedly eager to see what would happen.

"You were going to meet my parents!" there were tears in pansy's eyes, Draco saw them and felt a huge pang of guilt like he had been hit by a frying pan over the back of the head but he needed to break up with her.

"No I wasn't." he lowered his voice to what sounded like a more menacing hiss "I was never going to meet your parents, this has gone too far already and I'm done. I'm done with you, I never loved you." He spat the last words and pansy burst into tears and ran from the room. The hall erupted with talk about the breakup and a few of the teachers were tutting and shaking heads in his direction, he didn't care.

"Hey, I know she was a right pain but you didn't need to be such a dick." Said Blaise as he strutted past followed by Crabbe and Goyle who nodded in agreement, but whether they actually had opinions of their own was unknown. People from all over the pace were shooting dirty looks in his direction and talking about him purposefully when he looked at them, just to make sure he felt rotten inside.

Draco looked round at harry to see what he thought, he wasn't glaring but nor was he smiling, he simply looked disappointed. For some reason this hurt Draco even more than any of the other looks he got from people he barely knew. When he thought beck over the argument he just felt dread rising up in his stomach. He reminded himself so much of his father.


	11. Chapter 11

All around Hogwarts everyone was scowling and glaring at him wherever he went, his friends wouldn't talk to him and Harry wouldn't even make the slightest sign of any recognition. Everything had been going so well then it was all destroyed by him. He felt so horrible he had even considered asking out Pansy again… this thought had quickly been dismissed when he remembered how hard it was to get rid of her last time, it all ended in him making an absolute fool of himself in front of the entire school.

The Quidditch match had been a disaster, Rita Skeeter had been thoroughly informed of 'the break-up' and the catastrophe that was the Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin match soon enough. The new double spread of 'Howlers at Hogwarts' was now a regular thing in the Daily Prophet written by the apparently 'charming' Rita Skeeter. The latest issue has a double page spread of 'Draco's Dilemas' with subtitles including 'Malfoy Causing Mayhem' and 'Slytherin's Dreadful Defeat' They really didn't help Draco's mood in the slightest.

Rita Skeeter would pop up next to him pretty much everyday asking for an interview, she said it would 'widen the readers knowledge of the insides of Hogwarts' but knowing her she would probably twist his words to make everyone hate him, or at least hate him more than they do at the moment… which according to the scathing looks and harsh remarks he gets just by walking down the corridor couldn't be much worse.

Draco had even considered saying yes, maybe they would feel sorry for him, yeah right, they all hated him just because he broke up with the most annoying girl in the school, he didn't know she had taken it so seriously.

He found himself snapping at everyone, or at least those people who would ever talk to him which was basically just Crabbe and Goyle… not that they do much talking but they keep the conversations short because Blaise 'disapproves.' Whenever Pansy comes within a 100m radius of Draco she will burst into tears and he's beginning to think she's merely doing it for attention now, there's no way someone can be that upset for this long, can they?

Argh he was so annoyed with himself! Why did he have to go and ruin everything for everybody?! But I guess that just runs in the family… his parents didn't exactly have a history of making the right choices at all…

Draco saw harry walking alone at the end of the hall, what should he do? Should he say anything? It was only them in the corridor… should he do something? His throat choked him and made him cough and splutter as harry approached.

"Are you okay?" harry asked, he looked genuinely concerned which surprised Draco and would have left him speechless if he wasn't having a coughing fit.

"yeah, I'm fine" he managed to get out between coughs, harry nodded awkwardly and continued down the corridor. The coughs died down and Draco walked over to the wall and leaned his back against it. He sunk to the floor and leaned his head back against the cold stone of the old castle wall.


	12. Chapter 12

She saw him and burst into tears again, Draco looked on helplessly at the mess he'd made.

"Pansy…" she turned slowly to face him; her friend looked between them with a mixture of concerned faces and disapproving ones. She looked Draco in the eyes properly for the first time since they had broken up. "Look, I'm really sorry ok?" he really meant it and just like it had when they broke up, they were attracting a crowd already, he glanced around to see Harry near the back.

"I'm sorry, I shouted at you and I feel so horrible, honestly, so could we just, y'know, go back to being friends…" he tilted his head slightly, waiting as patiently as he could for her answer because he couldn't go any longer with everyone glaring at him. He was used to people disliking him but not so openly at least now he knew how they all felt. He risked a glimpse back in Harry's direction he was nodding slowly. Draco suppressed a grin and shot his head quickly back to Pansy who was sniffling.

"Draco, you were horrible…" she stated, a few head stirred in agreement, had he really been that bad? Draco didn't question it but felt very hurt by what she had said; it had stung more than he would have thought. Even if she was the most annoying, self-centred girl in the entire school, he still liked her as a friend. Nothing as far as he could see would ever really change that, they had known each other for years now and there were some things you can't go through without being friends and that sort of devotion was one of those things.

"I think we should be friends…" she smiled feebly at him, completely ignoring the looks of absolute outrage on some of the onlooker's faces. The fact that she had accepted him apology meant so much to him, he didn't know that he had cared about her so much. Before, he thought she was just an obnoxious, mousy haired girl who insisted on following him around everywhere, but now they had firmly and properly established a friendship. Seeing as Draco had never had too many friends, this felt very, very good and he was glad that it was Pansy.

He smiled back at her, warmly and genuine, pansy let out a small sniff then was caught by surprise at an embrace. Draco had stepped up and wrapped his arms around her for the first time acknowledging that they were not complete strangers. Pansy, of course, started crying again but still hugged him back which really felt good for reasons that Draco can't quite understand.

The spectators broke into a small applause and slowly dispersed, some congratulated them on becoming friends and other cast them judging looks, shaking their heads. Most people had returned to their previous affairs and pansy had resumed a slightly more cheerful conversation with her friends who were smiling at her as encouragement, even if it was reluctantly…

Harry stood by a door to the broom closet; Draco caught his eye and grinned. A subtle movement of his head and he had disappeared through the old wooden door that was almost invisible if you hadn't known that it was there. Draco followed slowly then closed the door behind him, shutting him in with Harry Potter in the darkness.

All of a sudden he felt warm lips pressed against his own lightly but always making him want more. Outside the door was like a whole other world, they were here, together, in the darkness and it could barely be more perfect.

"I'm so proud of you." Whispered the rich voice of the dark haired boy from the dimness, Draco could feel his warm breath of his face as their foreheads leaned gently against each other, Harry laughed softly and backed away towards the door. Draco wanted him to stay more than anything but he knew that they couldn't, for a start, what would everyone else think? The light bled quickly through the gap in the old wood and before either of them could even say goodbye, Harry was gone, mixed perfectly among the crowd headed to their next lesson on the beautiful sunny day. Draco stepped out from the closet smiling like a Cheshire cat, shook his head in a slight disbelief and weaved through the crowd towards the awaiting class.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco had thought about Harry almost non-stop since the encounter in the broom closet, he couldn't get him out of his head no matter how hard he tried, he would slip silently and control his brain, distracting him from anything and everything he was doing. He could only remember the taste of his soft lips, the feel of his hair, his faded outline of him in the darkness. His days blended seamlessly from one to the next, the heat of the daylight hours was warm and dull, the warmth made everyone drowsy and effortless as the sun shone like a diamond in the bright blue sky.

Often lessons would be dismissed early or even held outside because the unbearable classrooms were stuffy and the heat wound pound at your head, blurring your vision and send you into an unmindful, lethargic slug-like creature that would sit, hopelessly looking out the window and listening to the soft drones of bees.

The weather suited his mood, it felt as if he was living in a dream, like everything around him wasn't really happening. His surroundings, his actions, his speech it was all slow and unfocused. He felt separated from the world around him, not in a bad lonely way, but a beautiful way. As if he had to stand back and look at a canvas with a painting but it could only be truly appreciated by viewing it from the outside. So he took a step back away from reality and looked at his life.

He was happy, truly, really happy. His Quidditch had improved tremendously; luckily his parents never read any of the columns in the daily prophet but heard from Dumbledore that he was learning to be a great flyer so they sent him a new broom via owl post.

Despite the fact that his headmaster was mentally insane and he was expected to hate him with pure passion just like most of his friends (who had happily started talking to him again) he rather like the old mad man, sitting in his office whistling to himself just like he had on the various occasions that Draco had entered that mysteriously glorious room with it's paintings and high ceilings stacked with books and potions and countless objects and artifacts collected from around the world. That room as a whole would probably cost a fortune if everything was sold off to wizards and witches, especially those who prize Dumbledore to be one of the best if not the best wizard who ever lived.

This type of weather always made Draco, and a lot of other students, feel very drifting and sometimes quite nonchalant or detached. The lazy days were simple and although they did nothing, students slept long into the morning. Dumbledore had altered the times of lessons to an hour later just because everyone was so sleepy and the morning breakfasts, everyone was barely eating more falling asleep into their bowls of cereal and plates of toast. Even the teachers could barely keep their eyes open.

It was almost as if an enchantment had been cast over Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry but there was no way to counter the sudden attack from beyond these realms. It was out of the power of even the great Albus Dumbledore.


	14. Chapter 14

The days wore on and Draco saw Harry around school but no advancements were made. A few glances and grins in each other's direction were all they needed to carry on as if nothing happened. The school had stopped talking about the 'Draco and Pansy' incident and had moved on to the more serious matter of the upcoming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Both harry and Draco were playing as seekers so the tension between them was apparently obvious to all the other students but their tension was not even slightly about the game.

This match would decide the winner of the Quidditch Cup and was incidentally all that the school could talk about. Draco was grateful that the spotlight was no longer directed into his face.

Draco walked down the crowded corridor on his way back to the common room, everyone was chattering to each other excitedly about their own personal business when someone caught his eye. The scruffy haired boy from Gryffindor was standing alone with his back leaned against the wall.

He winked in Draco's direction and he was sure his heart stopped for just a millisecond, he shuffled over to Harry, careful not to draw attention to himself and said

"I'm looking forward to the Quidditch game, Potter" a few heads turned to witness the house rivalry with eager expressions on their faces.

"Well, it's not every day that Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup!" harry replied, both succeeding on keeping up appearances, they were meant to hate each other after all, weren't they?

Apart from quick glances and communication of a non-verbal kind, Draco hadn't spoken to harry since the incident in the broom closet and he repressed a smile as his eyes flicked over to the old wooden door that had effectively hidden their encounter. It felt good to talk to him again, even if it was simply just fake teasing, it was fun.

The spectators gave a collective 'ooh' sound at Harry's witty comeback, little knowing of the strong eye contact powering between the two boys. Draco smiled at the ground below him before stepping forward so that their faces were just inches apart. The crown surrounding them took a sharp in-take of breath and seemed to hold it there as the scene before them unravelled.

Draco wanted to kiss him so much but he knew he had to just be a Slytherin, threatening a Gryffindor.

"You wish Potter." He snarled in his most convincing snarl the gathering around them muttered to themselves and luckily didn't notice harry slip a small piece of parchment into Draco's hand who immediately put it straight into his pocket. He knew there was a reason harry had winked at him so openly and he could barely wait to read it.

Draco stepped back as he could barely refrain from kissing harry any longer he turned and swaggered off, obviously in his most convincing swagger. He turned the corner into a small, empty hallway and reached his hand deep into his pocket. The rough parchment made contact with his hand and he pulled it out quickly.

_Meet me on the seventh floor corridor at 8pm on Friday._

That was all that was scrawled onto the parchment but Draco's heart practically leapt. If he could have skipped down the corridor then he would have but a herd of students were travelling his way so he joined the crowd and blended in, heading towards the common room.


End file.
